totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Podsumowanie II: Wielka gra i jeden powrót
Totalna Porażka: Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 12 Studio Podsumowania, Toronto Witać Jamesa i Judy siedzących na sofie. Brawa... Judy: 'Hallo! Taak! Witajcie kochani fani Totalnej Porażki! <3 Ja jestem Judy :) Brawa... '''James: '''A ja James! :) Mniejsze brawa... '''Judy: '''Jeszcze raz hejka! Witamy w kolejnym podsumowaniu... Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu! '''James: '''Sporo się do tego czasu wydarzyło. '''Judy: '''Ach, tak :/ '''James: '''Jednak najpierw powitajmy naszych gości! Powitajcie: *Andreasa! *Patricka! *Elizabeth! *Barbie! *Nicholasa! Oraz już wyeliminowanych: *Bena! *i Emily! Bez Nikity! <3 Brawa... '''Judy: '''Podróż Pięknego Bałaganu opuścili mocni uczestnicy, czyli... '''James: '''Prawie mocni, bo przecież, gdyby byli mocni to nie ulegliby przecież sztuczkom Arkadego. '''Judy: '''No tak, ale trzeba przyznać, że nieźle sobie to wykombinował przenosząc Markusa na jego stronę. '''James: '''Nom. '''Ben: '''Według mnie Markus powinien się zorientować, że go wkręca i przywalić mu w tego chory łeb! '''James: '''Skończyłeś? '''Ben: '''Skończyłem! Nagle na monitorze pojawiły się podobizny Manueli, Tatiany i Fatiha. '''Judy: '''Dziś zagoszczą u nas właśnie oni, czyli ostatnio wyeliminowani: #Manuela! #Tatiana! #i Fatih! Brawa... '''James: '''Zanim jednak to nastąpi czas na... ... '''Judy i James: '''To musiało zaboleć! To musiało zaboleć! Nagle monitor pokazuje sceny w PPB... ''Scena 1 - Kiedy Fatih wszedł do domku drwala, w którym był również Thomas domek się zawalił. Scena 2 - Kiedy Iulian strącił miskę z peperoni to wtedy z drzewa wyskoczyła na niego wiewiórka. Scena 3 - Podczas liczenia punktów przez stażystę Isabella nie wytrzymuje i kopie stażystę w krocze. Scena 4 - Virag podniosła swoją 25kg sztangę, a potem rzuciła ją na Markusa, który jej nie utrzymał i upadł. Scena 5 - Ptak, który w zadaniu łuczniczym został strzelony, dźgał Markusa ową strzałą. Brawa... 'James: '''Heh! Te z Markusem były najlepsze! <3 Powitanie wyeliminowanych zawodników '''Judy: '''Po dawce "To musiało zaboleć!" czas przejść do powitania naszego pierwszego gościa! '''James: '''Ta dziewczyna jest w stanie olać wszystko, by zapewnić sobie rozrywkę w Paryżu. '''Judy: '''Nas gość jest prawdopodobnie największą fanką Katie oraz uwielbia tańczyć powitajcie... ... ... ..MANUELĘ! Brawa... Manuela weszła do studia i usiadła. '''James: '''Witaj Manuela! Jak się czujesz po eliminacji? '''Manuela: '''Chujowo! -.- Zabiję tych, którzy na mnie głosowali. Miałam to wygrać! '''James: '''Ok... Czyli uważasz, że nic nie zrobiłaś? '''Manuela: '''Debile z nich i tyle! Ja tylko się dobrze bawiłam :P '''James: '''A powiedz Manuelo -> Kto jest Twoim faworytem? '''Manuela: '''NIKT! No dobra, żartuję... Arkady! '''James: '''A dlaczego on? '''Manuela: '''A dlaczego nie? '''James: '''Też prawda. A tak z Ciekawości: Lubisz mnie? '''Manuela: '''NIE! Gardzę takimi, jak ty... -.- '''Judy: '''A mnie lubisz? '''Manuela: '''Ciebie tak! :) Brawa... '''James: '''Ok. Czas teraz na gościa nr 2! Niespodziewanie odpadła przez sojusz Markusa i Arkadego powitajcie naszą agentkę... ... ... ..TATIANĘ! Brawa... '''Judy: '''Hejka Tatiana! :) '''Tatiana: '''Hejka Judy! '''Judy: '''Ostatnio zostałaś wyeliminowana z programu, jak się czułaś z tym? '''Tatiana: '''Nie spodziewałam się tego, że wylecę. Myślałam, że dłużej utrzymam się w programie. Jednak kiedy okazało się, że to sprawka antagonisty to byłam wkurwiona. Dałam się tak wyeliminować, aż mi wstyd... '''Judy: '''No tak. Przykre... :/ '''Tatiana: '''Według mnie Markus powinien się postawić temu kretynowi. Bez urazy, ale on go używa jako swojej pacynki... Musi dostać za swoje :P '''Ben: '''Popieram cię Tatiana! Nie daj się mu Markus! '''Judy: '''Jednak wszyscy pamiętacie końcową scenę z ostatniego odcinka? Na monitorze owa scena leciała. '''Judy: '''I co o tym sądzicie? '''Emily: '''Stawiam na to, że Isa chce przeciągnąć Markusa na swoją stronę, by potem doprowadzić do eliminacji Arkadego. Taki ruch, gdyby wykonała bym pochwaliła. Sama w sumie jestem ciekawa co z tego wyniknie. '''Judy: '''No ciekawe. Tatiano -> Komu kibicujesz z tych co zostali w grze? '''Tatiana: '''Mam swoje Top3 i mocno trzymam za nich kciuki to: #Thomas #Kinga #Isabella '''James: '''Czyli bez zbytnich niespodzianek xD '''Tatiana: '''No nie xD '''Judy: '''A teraz powitamy już ostatniego gościa. :) '''James: '''Ziomek tak samo, jak ja kocha gotować i ma swój własny piracki statek powitajcie... ... ... ..FATIHA! Fatih usiadł między Manuelą, a Tatianą. '''James: '''I taka ciekawostka! Dziś w studio jest tak cicho z paru powodów: #Nikita jeszcze nie wrócił z urazówki <3 #Elizabeth od samego początku ma usta zaklejone taśmą <3 #A Nicholas i Barbie zaraz po przywitaniu poszli na randkę <3 To znaczy (fuu) I co jest fajniej? Brawa... '''Judy: '''Fatih -> Jak zareagowałeś kiedy wyleciałeś? '''Fatih: '''No po prostu zrobiło mi się smutno. I tak w odcinku nic złego (poza przegraniem konkurencji) nie zrobiłem. Jednak gdy dowiedziałem się, że to sprawka Arkadego to... chciałem mu coś zrobić -.- Jednak pewnie by mnie wtedy opublikował w brukowcach i mediach jako terrorystę. On jest porąbany i tyle. '''Tatiana: '''Ta... nie tylko ty tak uważasz :) '''Judy: '''Co sądzisz o końcówce ostatniego odcinka? '''Fatih: '''Nie podoba mi się to... Coś czuję, że Isa zostanie w to wmieszana i szybko ją wykopią. Nie chciałbym tego. :/ '''Patrick: '''Człowieku! Trochę wiary w Isę! '''Fatih: '''Ta... ale dałbym im jej skrzywdzić. '''Judy: '''O faworyta cię pewnie nie muszę pytać, bo... '''Fatih: '''A czemu? Pytaj. Odpowiedź będzie oryginalna :) '''Judy: '''To kto jest Twoim faworytem? '''Fatih: '''Moim faworytem jest... ... ... ..Isabella! xDDDD Brawa... '''Andreas: '''Ale to było do przewidzenia! '''James: '''Och było, ale dramaturgia była! <3 '''Judy: '''Kotku -> Wiesz na co przyszła pora? ;D '''James: '''NA CAŁUSA :D Brawa... '''Judy: '''Nie... Po podsumowaniu dam ci tyle całusów ile będziesz chciał. :P Brawa... '''James: '''A to w takim razie nie wiem na co przyszła pora. xD '''Judy: '''Na Gotowanie z Jamesem! '''James: '''O, w mordę. Zapomniałem się przygotować! xD Brawa... '''James: '''Fatih masz sprzęt? '''Fatih: '''Nie mam. Sorry, stary. '''Judy: '''No to klops. ;C '''James: '''Nie wydaje mi się ;) James włożył płytę. '''James: '''To będzie bardzo edukacyjny filmik dla was ziomy! I radzę wam: Nie próbujcie tego w domu: "Kuchenne Przypadki Jamesa!" Kuchenne Przypadki Jamesa! Nagle monitor pokazuje sceny z kuchni Jamesa. ''Scena 1 - James kroił sobie spokojnie marchewkę. Po chwili przez przypadek pokroił swój palec. Scena 2 - James podczas wyjmowania kurczaka z piekarnika mocno poparzył dłonie, gdyż nie ubrał rękawic. Scena 3 - James po skończeniu smarowania chleba masłem postawił wylizać nóż (z masła). Jednak przypadkowo skaleczył tylko język. Scena 4 - James podczas przyprawiania zupy bierze zakurzoną i brudną łyżkę. Nabiera na tą łyżkę trochę zupy i próbuje. A następnie szybko biegnie do toalety, by zwrócić. Brawa... 'James: '''Cały ja! B) '''Judy: '''A teraz przyszedł czas na ostatnią rzecz w dzisiejszym podsumowaniu! '''Reszta: '''Czyli!? '''Judy i James: '''WIELKĄ GRĘ!!! Wielka Gra! Runda 1 Nagle widać: Manuelę, Emily, Bena, Fatiha i Tatianę na stanowiskach. (z numerkami) #Emily #Ben #Manuela #Tatiana #Fatih Stanowiska przypominały trochę te z programu "Jeden z Dziesięciu". ( '''Judy: '''Witajcie w Jeden z Pięciu! Czyli w Wielkiej Grze! :D '''Ben: '''W wielkiej grze o co? '''James: '''O powrót ziomek! O powrót do Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu! '''Cała Piętka: '''O! Super! :) '''Arkady: '''Pfe... ja tam powinienem być! -.- '''Patrick: '''Mów za siebie (przewraca oczami) '''James: '''Zasady są takie same, jak w oryginale! Każdy z was ma trzy światła. Każde gaśnie po złej odpowiedzi. Na początek zadajemy po dwa pytania po kolei. '''Judy: '''A wszystkie pytania będą związane... z Pięknym Bałaganem Pahkitew! <3 :D -> W wyzwaniu znajdują spoilery z PBP. '''James: '''Zaczynamy :) Emily -> Odcinek 12: Do jakiego miejsca zwabiłaś Kingę, by cię miała spotkać? '''Emily: '''Musiałeś? (serio) Do lasu... :/ Judy się niemiło popatrzyła na Jamesa. '''James: '''Pytania były wybierane losowo xD '''Judy: '''Ta, jasne. (przewraca oczami) Wyrwała mu pytania. '''Judy: '''Idź się przespać lepiej ;D James usiadł na sofie i patrzył na Wielką Grę. '''Judy: '''Ben -> Odcinek 14: Kto nie poradził sobie sałatką z larw podczas zadania? '''Ben: '''Eee... No eee... Światło po 10 sekundach zgasło (zostały dwa) '''Judy: '''Fatih i Tina. Czas na Manuelę -> Odcinek 5: Jaki talent na konkursie talentów pokazała Kinga? '''Manuela: '''Całowała się nago z wilkiem xDDD '''Wszyscy: '(palm) Światło Manueli zgasło (zostały tylko dwa) 'Judy: 'Śpiewała po francusku! Tatiano -> Odcinek 16: Z kopalni można było zobaczyć mutanta, jak się nazywał? :) '''Tatiana: '''Ezekiel xD '''Judy: '''Dobra odpowiedź! Fatih -> Odcinek 3: Z kim w grupie gotowała Isabella? :) '''Fatih: '''Eee... na pewno z Iulianem, bo wtedy odpadł i... Pierwsze światło gaśnie. (zostały dwa) '''Judy: '''Z Iulianem i Emily! :) '''Fatih: '''Szlag! Ale mam jeszcze 2 szanse. '''Judy: '''Czas zacząć drugą kolejkę <3 Jak mi idzie na razie James? '''James: '''No, no... idzie ci, jak sprzedasz kurtek zimowych na lato :P Brawa... '''Judy: '''Nie martw się, bo teraz ty prowadzisz :) I tym razem cię popilnuję ;D '''James: '''A pilnuj. Lubię, jak jestem pilnowany :) Czas na drugą kolejkę! Emily -> Odcinek 20: Kogo wyeliminowali dawni uczestnicy w... '''Emily: '''Tinę :P '''James: '''Tak, ale przerwałaś mi, a tak się nie robi, więc... Światło Emily gaśnie (zostały dwa) '''James: '''Ben -> Odcinek 18: Jak został oceniony Andreas za swoją piosenkę? '''Ben: '''29/10 xDDD Pamiętam jego minę xDDD '''Andreas: '''Zatkał mordę grubasie! -.- '''James: '''Dobrze! Manuela -> Odcinek 17: Kogo pocałował Thomas w wyzwaniu? '''Manuela: '''Judy :P '''Judy: '''No ty sobie chyba kpisz! Światło Manueli zgasło (zostało jedno) '''James: '''Chrisa! Tatiana -> Odcinek 13: Z kim zmierzyła się Judy w prehistorycznym zadaniu? ;D '''Tatiana: '''To była jedyna osoba, która nie rywalizowała wtedy :P A więc zmierzyła się z nikim! '''James: '''I to jest dobra odpowiedź! Fatih -> Odcinek 10: Kto był zagrożony podczas ceremonii eliminacji? '''Fatih: '''No... no... no... Strzelam Emily! Światełko u Fatiha zgasło (zostało jedno). '''Fatih: '''A, bo się stresuję :/ To wszystko wina Arkadego :P Runda 2 '''Judy: '''A więc po pierwszej rundzie jesteście w komplecie! <3 Tak to na razie wygląda: #Emily (2 szanse) #Ben (2 szanse) #Manuela (1 szansa) #Tatiana (3 szanse) #Fatih (1 szansa) '''Tatiana: '''Nie chcę się kłócić, ale powinniście oddać światło dla Emily! Ona odpowiedziała dobrze. I powinno być fair. '''Judy: '''Ok. #Emily (3 szanse) #Ben (2 szanse) #Manuela (1 szansa) #Tatiana (3 szanse) #Fatih (1 szansa) '''Emily: '''Dzięki! Spoko się zachowałaś :) '''Judy: '''Teraz ja zadaję pytania. Jeśli odpowiedź będzie poprawna to osoba wskazuje następną osobą (jeśli ta źle odpowie to tamta wskazuje następną). Emily masz numer 1, więc od ciebie zacznę. Odcinek 11: Kto z drużyny Bobrów miał zabawić niemowlę? '''Emily: '''Thomas i Tatiana. '''Judy: '''Dobrze. '''Emily: '''Manuelę z trójką po poproszę! '''Judy: '''Manuelo -> Odcinek 24: Kto został zaatakowany przez lwa? '''Manuela: '''Tatiana. Trzecie światło Manueli zgasło i Manuela wraz z nim. '''Judy: '''Manuela wypada. Emily kogo teraz wskażesz? '''Emily: '''W takim razie Tatianę z 4 poproszę! '''Judy: '''Tatiana -> Odcinek 18 (to będzie pytanie muzyczne) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7Vjkn2bD1E&index=1&list=RDX7Vjkn2bD1E (fragment) Który z uczestników śpiewał tą piosenkę w wyzwaniu? '''Tatiana: '''Jestem pewna, że Isa! Światło Tatiany zgasło (zostało dwa) '''Judy: '''Tina! Emily kogo wyznaczasz po raz kolejny? '''Emily: '''Bena z numerem 2! '''Judy: '''Ben -> Odcinek 9: Jak Emily doprowadziła do eliminacji Virag? '''Ben: '''Powiedziała, że ptaki to są kruki z Transylwanii i przez to nie odważyła się w nie strzelić. '''Judy: '''Własnymi słowami powiedziałeś, ale zaliczam. Kto teraz? '''Ben: '''Fatih z numerem pięć! '''Judy: '''Fatihu -> Odcinek 1: Kto jako pierwszy zameldował się na wyspie Pahkitew (z uczestników)? '''Fatih: '''Gdyby mnie głowa nie bolała bym wiedział eh... Isa? Ostatnie światło Fatiha zgasło wraz z Fatihem. '''Ben: '''A czy teraz nie powinna być runda finałowa? Zostało nas trzech! :) '''Judy: '''Ona nie wystąpi w tym wyzwaniu ;D Ben kogo wskażesz do pytania? '''Ben: '''Siebie! Czyli nr 2. '''Judy: '''Oki. Ben -> Odcinek 4: Do kogo należał zwycięski scenariusz w wyzwaniu w szklarni? '''Ben: '''Eee... do Markusa! Drugie światło Bena zgasło. (zostało ostatnie) '''Patrick: '''Do mnie :) '''Judy: '''Tak. :) Ben nadal masz prawo wytypować następną osobę. '''Ben: '''To Emily, czyli jedynka. '''Judy: '''Emily -> Odcinek 19: Kogo spotyka Fatih po latach? '''Emily: '''Swoich kolegów z załogi pirackiej. '''Judy i Fatih: '''Dobra odpowiedź! '''Emily: '''Poproszę 2, czyli Bena! '''Judy: '''Ben -> Odcinek 15: Jaką odległość uzyskał Andreas w 1 rundzie? '''Ben: '''Hmmm... nie mam zielonego pojęcia. Ostatnie światło Bena gaśnie wraz z Benem. '''Judy: '''Czyli została tylko Emily (z 3 szansami) i Tatiana (z 2 szansami). Kto następny Emily? '''Emily: '''Ja mogę. '''Judy: '''Emily -> Odcinek 15: W co trafił Nikita po wypadku na skoczni? '''Emily: '''Chodził o kulach? Światło Emily zgasło. (zostały dwa) '''Judy: '''Na wózek inwalidzki... i kto wie? Może teraz też xD Emily kto następny? '''Emily: '''Tatiana! '''Judy: '''Tatiano -> Odcinek 2: Jakie wyzwanie było wtedy przeprowadzone? '''Tatiana: '''Mecz piłki nożnej. '''Judy: '''Dobrze. '''Tatiana: '''Emily poproszę! '''Judy: '''Emily -> Odcinek 16: Gdzie rozrywało się wyzwanie? '''Emily: '''W kopalni. '''Judy: '''Ok. '''Emily: '''To pytanie teraz dla Tatiany. '''Judy: '''Tatiano -> Odcinek 23: Z jakim uczestnikiem z Wariackiego Wyścigu współpracował Fatih? '''Tatiana: '''Eee... wypadło mi z głowy xD Z Juniorem? xD Światło Tatiany zgasło (Zostało jedno). '''Emily: '''W takim razie biorę pytanie na siebie! '''Judy: '''Emily - Odcinek 8: Kto wtedy zapewnił zwycięstwo zwycięskiej drużynie? '''Emily: '''Hmmm... To była na pewno dziewczyna... Tatiana xD Światło Emily zgasła (Zostało jedno). '''James: '''Oczywiście, że moja kochana Judy! <3 Ale załatwiła wtedy producentów, bezcenne :') I dlatego ją kocham <3 '''Judy: '''Oj... to było urocze! <3 Po chwili doszło do pocałunku Judy i Jamesa. '''Judy: '''Skończ to :) Po chwili James podszedł do dziewczyn. '''James: '''Tatiana i Emily zostało wam po jednej szansie. (czyli która pierwsza udzieli złej odpowiedzi... odpada :P) Tatiana kogo wskażesz? '''Tatiana: '''Emily postawiła na siebie, więc ja też. :) '''James: '''Tatiano -> Odcinek 17: Kto odpadłby gdyby Judy nie zrezygnowała z programu? '''Tatiana: '''No i ty się waham nad dwoma osobami... ale wybieram... ... ..Isabella? '''James: '''I to jest dobra odpowiedź! Kogo teraz wybierasz do pytania? Siebie czy Emily? '''Tatiana: '''Emily! '''James: '''Emily -> Odcinek 18: Podaj pełną nazwę zespołu, który pod koniec odcinka przejął władzę nad wyspą? '''Emily: '''Hmmm... to nie takie trudne pytanie. Już wiem! Zespół głodu i... ... ..wycieńczenia! Ostatnie światło Emily zgasło wraz z Emily. '''James: '''Zespół głodu i pragnienia! Tatiana wygrywa powrót do Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! '''Tatiana: '''Kurde, zajebiście! Udało się! <3 '''Emily: '''Gratuluję Tatiana i powodzenia w grze. ;) '''Tatiana: '''Dzięki. Judy dała Tatianie bilet. '''Judy: '''Gratulację! Tym biletem polecisz do Vágur! '''Tatiana: '''A gdzie to leży? xD '''Fatih: '''O! Zdobyłem te terany ze swoim statkiem <3 xD Leży w południowej części wyspy Suðuroy na Wyspach Owczych :) '''Tatiana: '''O. Ciekawe, ciekawe... :) '''Judy: '''I to by było na tyle! :) Co następnym razem się wydarzy w programie? '''James: '''Nie przegapcie ziomy następnych odcinków... '''Judy i James: Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Podróży Pięknego Bałaganu